Une plaisanterie mortelle?
by Little Bones
Summary: Quand Monastorio et Ricardo font un deal, rien ne se passé comme prévu. Autre petite situation "historique", la fiction se déroule quelques temps après "La dernière chevauchée de Zorro." (version française de "A Deadly joke?")
1. Chapter 1

Une plaisanterie mortelle ?

Chapitre 1 : Malchance !

Entre deux et trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait eu vent de la nouvelle… enfin, des nouvelles. La première concernait l'homme qu'il considérait comme un rival… Zorro. Il était désormais un homme totalement libre. Le vice-roi l'avait amnistié sans contrepartie. La seconde information relevait de l'inconcevable. Son ami, Diego de la Vega se mariait.

Ricardo Del Amo avait quitté San Francisco dès qu'il l'avait su pour le hors-la-loi. Bien évidemment, il irait féliciter les jeunes mariés et prévenir la señora de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Dans chaque pueblo qu'il traversait les gens ne parlaient que du Renard. Des rumeurs circulaient sur sa disparition présumée lors de sa dernière chevauchée dans la région de Los Angeles. Il avait aidé les lanciers, une fois de plus, à arrêter des brigands menés par un certain El Lobo. Depuis lors, le hors-la-loi, qui n'en était plus un, n'avait plus été revu. Certains disaient que ce brigand, El Lobo, avait poignardé le Renard traîtreusement et que Zorro ne s'était jamais remis de sa blessure.

Pourtant, l'ombre de Zorro subsistait dans les esprits. Selon d'autres, le Renard était demeuré dans l'ombre, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ricardo ne savait qu'en penser, Zorro avait-il réellement disparu comme il était apparu ? Était-il tombé lors de sa dernière mission ? L'homme derrière le masque s'était-il finalement décidé à arrêter d'œuvrer dans l'ombre ? Avait-il accepté l'amnistie facilement ? S'était-il démasqué ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, qu'il avait décidé d'aller voir de lui-même.

Il avait aussi en tête l'idée de jouer un nouveau tour à son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son passage à Monterey. Cependant, il avait appris à ses dépends que l'on ne pouvait pas plaisanter de n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui… Les plaisanteries les plus simples et les plus courtes étaient souvent les meilleurs…

Le soleil cognait durement en cette fin de mois d'août. Il n'y avait pas le moindre petit brin d'air et les prisonniers continuaient leur travail forcé le long d'El Camino Real. Le récent orage, qui contrastait avec le temps actuel, avait provoqué un éboulement et endommagé la voie. Les fouets chantaient pour maintenir la cadence et motiver la troupe. Aucun coup n'était destiné à faire souffrir. Brigands, voleurs de chevaux, receleurs, truands en tout genre était le panel des forçats sur le terrain… Néanmoins dans ce décor idyllique se trouvaient deux hommes enchaînés l'un à l'autre que rien ne prédisposait à se trouver là. Leurs vêtements, encore plus au moins propre, révélaient un noble rang. Leurs visages étaient couverts de sueurs et de poussières. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient ici depuis quarante minutes maintenant et étaient arrivés au moment où le soleil était au Zénith.

Comme pour les inciter à accélérer, le fouet claqua derrière eux. L'homme en costume bleu sentit la lanière lécher sa veste. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au garde qui cacha une grimace comme s'il avait manqué faire une bêtise. Puis, il regarda son ami qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non de la situation.

Après tout, s'ils se trouvaient tous deux ici, c'était bien sa faute. Le visage ferme et sévère de l'homme en bleu lui fit comprendre qu'il le tenait pour responsable et lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur qu'il lui restait. Il le remarqua grimacer plus d'une fois et taire une douleur. Ce ne pouvait être ce travail qui le faisait souffrir, il devait y avoir autre chose. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la trouva si inimaginable qu'il l'effaça aussi sec. Pourtant, un autre fait vint se rajouter… Selon les rumeurs, la présence de Zorro dans le secteur de Monterey coïncidait avec celle de Diego De la Vega. Mais dans ce cas de figure, Zorro ne se serait certainement pas laissé arrêter si facilement. Ricardo soupira longuement et espéra juste que ce soit une mauvaise plaisanterie comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire. Cependant, c'était bien sa dernière en date qui les avait menés ici… Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point et dégénérer de la sorte ?

Cela remontait à une petite heure maintenant. Il était arrivé la veille à Los Angeles, après un fastidieux voyage.

La fin de matinée avait porté ses lots de surprises. D'abord, il y avait eu des manœuvres militaires sur la plazza. La vue du sergent l'avait fait sourire et avait ravivé quelques doux souvenirs… Il se trouvait à côté du caporal et organisait les lanciers sous le regard avisé et attentif du capitaine en charge au pueblo… Il avait alors quitté sa chambre pour mieux aller profiter du spectacle. Là, son ami était arrivé en calèche aux côtés d'une ravissante señorita… Sans doute la señora De la Vega. Bernardo était aux commandes de la voiture et affichait un air serein et heureux.

Il envia soudainement son ami. La señora était des plus charmantes. Il se demanda cependant ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à pareil dandy… Il avait été les saluer et ainsi fait plus ample connaissance avec la jeune mariée, s'attardant sur son regard et gardant sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire. Diego finit par lui faire un discret rappel, le mettant mal à l'aise. Son ami lui avait brièvement inspiré la crainte. La señora s'était excusée avant d'aller faire quelques courses parmi tous les étals du marché, accompagné par Bernardo puis Diego avait invité Ricardo à prendre un verre à la taverne.

À peine furent-ils assis que Diego vit arriver son « meilleur ennemi. » Tout sourire, ce dernier approcha de leur table pour le saluer et fit connaissance avec le señor Del Amo. Ricardo remarqua de suite qu'il y avait une tension entre les deux hommes… Tension qui contrastait fortement avec la relation qu'ils entretenaient…Ricardo n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet de doña Salena. Finalement Diego avait fini par s'éclipser pour rejoindre sa chère et tendre. Del Amo en avait alors tiré parti pour essayer de faire plus ample connaissance avec le señor Monastario. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas été très loquace quant à se relation avec le jeune De la Vega… Il s'était cependant révélé prêt à lui jouer un tour. Son regard et sa barbiche lui donnait un air de petit diablotin espiègle.

Le plan expliqué alors par le señor Monastario paraissait pourtant si simple. Ricardo allait faire découvrir à Diego une arme à feu dont le travail d'ouvrage la rendait unique. Lorsque Don Diego l'aurait eu en main, une mini-explosion aurait dû se passer pour envoyer une épaisse fumée noire sur le visage du jeune don. L'idée avait bien fait rire Ricardo, mais le voyant hésiter, Monastario avait alors rajouté l'intervention du capitán Toledano. Devant l'interrogation de Ricardo, Enrique lui expliqua que le capitán interviendrait en arrêtant le jeune don pour dégradation d'une œuvre d'art et trouble… Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Toledano de participer lui aussi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une ferme poignée de main et se donnèrent rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tard. À charge au señor Del Amo d'occuper son ami pendant ce laps de temps et de veiller à ce qu'il ne reparte pas trop vite.

Ricardo se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas été dupé par le señor Monastario. Il ne le trouvait pourtant pas homme capable d'une telle vilénie.

Le voyage jusqu'au chantier, bien qu'à seulement vingt minutes du pueblo, avait été un véritable calvaire pour Diego. Non qu'il n'ait pas été en état de faire un tel trajet, mais son moral en avait pris un coup. Salena, témoin de la scène, avait voulu s'interposer… en vain. Les lanciers ne l'avaient pas laissé approcher. Bernardo avait dû la retenir fermement afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Quant au vice-roi, il était resté ferme sur sa décision. Diego avait été pris sur le fait, le pistolet encore fumant en main, et malgré son regard hagard, sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Salena s'était effondrée dans les bras de Bernardo qui lui aussi était hébété face à cet événement qui avait provoqué une stupeur général dans le pueblo.

Comment une telle réplique avait-elle pu le conduire d'abord derrière les barreaux, puis sur ce chantier de travaux forcé, alors que Zorro avait échappé à tout et même au pire ? À en croire Don Esteban, ce n'était pourtant pas une réplique comme Ricardo l'avait dit, mais bien l'original qui avait été dérobé à un haut dignitaire une semaine auparavant à Monterey. C'était une pièce unique fabriqué par un armurier de renom et un orfèvre non moins célèbre. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver entre les mains de Ricardo, puis entre les siennes par la suite ?

En voyant l'arme, Diego avait pensé que son ami voulait lui jouer un tour à sa façon, mais lorsque ce dernier avait été chargé pour vol, il en avait douté. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il s'était retrouvé enchaîné à son ami. Le problème en soi n'était pas la possession de l'arme, mais bien l'accident qui en avait découlé lorsqu'il l'avait prise en main pour mieux l'observer. Oui l'accident, pour lui c'était un accident … Mais un accident tragique.

À peine l'avait-il eu en main que le coup était parti provoquant la chute du capitán… Avila avait accouru aussitôt et s'était penché sur le corps de Toledano avant de prononcer de dures paroles. Arturo Toledano n'était plus… La señora Toledano avait crié de terreur en voyant son mari tomber à terre, elle aurait voulut s'approcher, mais Garcia la retenait. Lui-même était choqué par la situation. Les larmes de Raquel n'étaient pas feintes. Il avait bel et bien était l'instrument de la mort du capitán… Son sentiment de culpabilité avait été très fort, il était complètement effondré et n'avait pas du tout réagi lorsque les lanciers l'avaient mené en cellule avant de l'enchaîner à Ricardo.

Seulement, un détail avait éveillé ses soupçons… Il n'y avait pas eu de jugement… La sentence avait été rendu nette, directement par le Vice-roi qui en avait eu un air contrit.

…

— Les deux nouveaux, on ne rêvasse pas, fit la voix dure d'un des gardes avant de faire claquer son fouet.

Diego en était certain… Quelqu'un se jouait d'eux. Mais qui, comment et pourquoi ? Le doute le reprit lorsqu'il se rappela les mots d'Avila. Le médecin était-il de mèche lui aussi ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Diego, Zorro va nous sauver, assura Ricardo.

Si seulement il savait… Zorro n'était pas vraiment en position de leur porter secours.

— J'en doute, affirma le jeune don avec tant de conviction que son ami se retrouva perplexe.

— Le Renard ne porte-t-il pas secours aux opprimés ? questionna Ricardo en voyant Diego grimacer.

— Encore faut-il qu'il soit au courant de la situation, rétorqua Diego amer en donnant un vif coup de pioche dans la roche devant lui qui se brisa sous le choc. De plus, tu ne dois pas être sans savoir que Zorro a été gracié il y aura bientôt trois semaines… Nous ne l'avons plus revu au pueblo depuis lors, dit-il en cachant de nouveau un rictus de douleur.

Sa récente blessure à l'épaule n'avait pas apprécié le dernier coup porté à la roche. Il devait se maîtriser pour atténuer sa colère et frapper moins fort.

Voyant son ami autant en colère, Ricardo réprima son envie de lui avouer sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Néanmoins, Diego ressenti que son ami lui cachait quelque secret et remarqua son expression faciale qui dissimulait mal son sentiment de culpabilité.

— Ricardo ? interrogea-t-il.

— Si ?

— Que ne me dis-tu pas ?

— Moi ? fit Ricardo en frémissant malgré la forte chaleur. Mais rien du tout.

— Ricardo ? gronda Diego en posant la pioche et voyant son ami reculer.

Le garde en charge de leur surveillance et connaissant le fin mot de l'histoire les observa en souriant narquois.

— Voyons, Diego, tu me connais.

— Justement ! Tu aurais très bien pu me faire arrêter… de nouveau.

— Sans doute, mais me faire arrêter moi-même… Ça, ce n'est pas de mon fait, affirma-t-il.

— Donc, tu admets que tu as une part de responsabilité.

— Je… débuta Ricardo qui réalisa son erreur. Écoute, Diego… tenta-t-il.

Mais déjà celui-ci l'empoignait fermement par le col et le faisait reculer jusqu'aux abords du chemin. Le garde les regarda, mais n'intervint pas. Il avait ordre de ne rien faire si ce n'est faire claquer le fouet dans le vide derrière eux. Déjà qu'il avait failli faire du mal à l'un d'eux peu auparavant.

— Diego, ne fais pas de bêtises, supplia Ricardo en essayant de se libérer et voyant où son ami le menait.

Il l'avait vu grimacer à plusieurs reprises et là encore le fait de le porter lui faisait mal. Sa douleur était visible malgré sa colère.

Ce n'était pas l'aveu en soi qui l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi, mais le souvenir de la douleur de Raquel en voyant son mari s'effondrer. Celui du visage de sa chère et tendre parcouru par l'incompréhension et la douleur de le voir tourmenté par la culpabilité et par sa propre affliction. Cela n'aurait touché personne d'autre, il n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Mais là… Ricardo était allait trop loin.

Diego s'arrêta aux abords d'un petit ravin pas bien haut où l'on pouvait descendre facilement à pied, ou à cheval. À une centaine de mètres d'eux, deux cavaliers les observaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Vérité !

— Señor Monastario, ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions mettre un terme à la mascarade ?

— Je ne sais pas… C'est si agréable de voir Don Diego ainsi que je l'aurais laissé plus longtemps dans le flou.

— Je ne pense pas que Doña Salena approuverait votre raisonnement.

— En effet, dit Monastario en se frottant la joue encore meurtrie et en se tournant vers les cavalières à trente mètres derrière eux. Mais je présume que Zorro ne vous a pas laissé de mauvais souvenirs, Capitán Toledano, auquel cas vous comprendriez mon envie de l'humilier.

— Votre rancœur est-elle encore si forte ? interrogea Arturo.

— Non, je l'admets. Mais je m'amuse tant de la situation.

— Ils vont finir par se blesser si nous n'intervenons pas. Qui plus est, dois-je vous rappeler que Don Diego ne s'est pas encore remis de son agression ?

— C'est inutile, mes souvenirs à ce sujet sont encore clairs. Allons-y, Capitán, affirma Monastario qui arborait toujours un sourire ironique.

Le plan expliqué au capitán était simple. L'idée était de faire croire que Don Diego avait commandité le vol d'une arme à feu « légendaire » et que le señor Del Amo était le voleur. L'arme à feu devant exploser dans les mains de Diego et provoquer ainsi son arrestation… Sauf que Monastario avait rajouté sa touche personnelle, car Don Diego, commanditer un vol… Jamais de la vie !

Après avoir quitté l'ami du jeune De la Vega, il avait été trouvé le capitán Toledano avec qui il échangeait régulièrement depuis l'épisode avec El Lobo. Il avait imaginé la mise en scène de la mort accidentelle de l'officier. Bien évidemment le docteur Avila avait été mis dans la confidence… Et un peu forcé par Monastario. Raquel n'avait cependant pas été informée de la comédie. Monastario avait fait charger l'arme juste avec un peu de poudre et le coup devait partir facilement. À la détonation, Arturo devait simuler sa mort et Avila la confirmer avant que quiconque ne s'approche. Arturo avait eu le temps de faire mention de l'affaire au vice-roi qui en avait souri. Espiègle, il lui avait fait part de son intention de participer mais sans rentrer dans les détails.

Arturo se frotta à son tour la joue gauche encore légèrement endolorie. Il faut dire que lorsque sa femme avait découvert le pot aux roses, sa première réaction avait été de le gifler pour avoir prétendu être mort. Elle avait éprouvé une telle douleur en le voyant à terre…

Le plus dur à convaincre après la scène avait été Don Alejandro. Le don n'était pas présent lors de l'incident, mais Doña Salena n'était pas restée à pleurer dans les bras de Bernardo. Sitôt remise de ses émotions, elle avait fait signe au serviteur en lui indiquant la calèche et les deux étaient partis rapidement tandis que Diego et Ricardo étaient menés vers les cellules où ils avaient fait un bref séjour avant d'être conduit sur la zone des travaux. Lorsque Salena était arrivée à l'hacienda, Don Alejandro avait été surpris de ne pas voir Diego avec elle. Il avait dû forcer sa belle-fille à ralentir et à se calmer car ses explications n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Salena avait inspiré longuement et répéta plus posément ce qu'elle savait. La réaction de Don Alejandro avait été immédiate. Il s'était dirigé vers les écuries et avait fait seller deux chevaux puis il avait demandé à Bernardo de rester à l'hacienda au cas où…

Au pueblo, Don Esteban ne fut pas étonné de voir la señora revenir un peu plus tard avec un appui de poids en la personne du Señor De la Vega.

— Je crois que la plaisanterie va toucher à sa fin, dit-il aux deux hommes à ses côtés.

— En effet, répondit l'un d'eux avant de s'éclipser dans la pièce voisine. Ils ne doivent pas me voir pour le moment, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte

Don Alejandro et Doña Salena étaient entrés dans les quartiers du commandante sans attendre et ce n'était pas le sergent qui aurait pu les en empêcher. Salena se trouvait néanmoins en retrait de Don Alejandro. Bien sur le tir était accidentel, mais le vieil hidalgo était tant remonté qu'il avait été difficile de lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Toledano avait fini par se montrer, subissant verbalement la colère de Don Alejandro.

Culpabilisant de voir le capitán porter le chapeau, le señor Monastario intervint et expliqua l'origine de l'affaire. Don Alejandro se calma un peu… Certes Ricardo devait tirer une leçon de cette expérience… On ne pouvait pas plaisanter à longueur de temps, mais Diego… Non, pour son père et Salena, Diego n'avait rien à voir avec la farce et lorsqu'il sut que Monastario était le second instigateur de la plaisanterie, ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui de comprendre le pourquoi mais sa colère subsista.

Quant à Salena, elle s'était approchée de Monastario avec vivacité et l'avait giflé si fortement que Don Alejandro en avait retrouvé le sourire. Enrique s'était raclé la gorge et refit face à la señora.

— Que penserait votre nièce si nous lui racontions votre dernière trouvaille ? interrogea-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Monastario se sentit blêmir à cette seule idée.

— Capitán, je crois que nous devrions aller les chercher, balbutia-t-il.

— Si, señor Monastario, dit-il en partageant la gêne et la douleur d'Enrique même s'il voulait en rire.

La señora avait du tempérament.

— Je viens avec vous, affirma Salena.

— Señora, commença Toledano.

— Comptez-une personne de plus, rajouta Raquel en sortant de la pièce voisine.

— Comme vous voudrez, Señoras, dit-il en s'inclinant bon gré mal gré.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec deux femmes en colère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Enrique Monastario, Salena De la Vega, Raquel et Arturo Toledano furent sur le départ. Une autre señora se joignit à eux en la personne de Doña Angéla De Santa Anna qui avait entendu la rumeur de la fausse arrestation de Don Diego. Elle voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et s'était alors jointe à la petite troupe. Don Alejandro était resté avec le vice-roi, non pour le sermonner, il ne se le serait pas permis, mais pour discuter un peu.

Aux abords du chantier, Toledano avait fait ralentir les señoras pour s'assurer que les vrais forçats étaient bien surveillés, puis il avait fait signe au señor Monastario de le rejoindre. Ils observèrent les deux hommes un court instant avant de s'approcher d'eux au pas.

— Diego, je t'en supplie, pose moi à terre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Veux-tu de nouveau te couvrir de sang ?

Sur ce, Diego sembla se calmer et fit un pas en arrière avant de relâcher son ami… Seulement l'orage récent avait aussi abîmé les abords de la route et rendu la terre glissante malgré la chaleur étouffante qui n'avait pas réussi à assécher toutes les zones humides. À peine à terre, Ricardo avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé dans le ravin, roulant le long de la pente.

— Ricardo, s'écria Diego avant de réaliser que le bruit de fer qu'il entendait n'était autre que la chaîne le reliant à son ami par la cheville.

Il fut à son tour entraîné dans la chute. Les deux cavaliers hâtèrent leur allure et le garde en charge de leur surveillance courut aux abords du ravin. Les cavalières avaient elles-aussi assistées à la scène, impuissantes, et s'étaient dirigées vers eux sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Les deux hommes glissèrent le long de la pente encore humide et finirent leur course dans une espèce de mare maronnasse, tête la première. En haut, les deux cavaliers les virent se relever couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds. Enrique Monastario en eut un sourire de satisfaction avant de s'esclaffer de rire en voyant les visages hagards des deux hommes, bien vite suivi par Toledano qui tentait cependant de se retenir.

Ces rires… Diego leva la tête vers le sommet du petit ravin et nota en premier Monastario. Puis, il aperçut le capitán bien vivant et sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Il sourit et se mit à rire à son tour, laissant son ami bien perplexe. Ricardo n'avait pas encore vu les deux cavaliers et restait hypnotisé par le visage de Diego. Là, son idée saugrenue refit surface, toute coïncidence s'estompa… Et la douleur de son ami… Il la rapprocha du coup de poignard que le Renard avait reçu.

— ZORRO ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement devant le loup de boue qui recouvrait le visage de son ami.

— Où est-il ? demandèrent Toledano et Monastario regardant autour d'eux l'air de rien.

Diego se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

— Tu as de la boue dans les yeux ? questionna-t-il malin avant de grimacer de nouveau et de s'attraper son épaule droite qui n'avait pas appréciée la chute cumulée aux coups de pioches.

Les deux cavaliers arrivèrent à côté de la mare et mirent pied à terre. Toledano s'approcha de Diego dont il avait vu la douleur et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la mare.

— Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, murmura Monastario suspicieux.

— Gracias, mi Capitán, le remercia Diego en attrapant la main offerte de Toledano. Il avait bien entendu la remarque d'Enrique mais ne tomba pas dans cette mesquinerie.

En deux temps trois mouvements il se retrouva sur terre ferme. Monastario le regardait toujours avec ce sourire moqueur.

_C'eut été moi, il n'aurait pas hésité,_ songea ce dernier.

— Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ? demanda Ricardo en remarquant finalement les deux cavaliers.

Il remarqua le capitán qui s'inquiétait de l'état de santé du jeune De la Vega. Monastario soupira… Il hésitait, à juste titre, à se rapprocher du señor Del Amo. Néanmoins, il courut le risque et se rapprocha de la mare pour offrir sa main. Du coin de l'œil, Diego le remarqua et s'en amusa l'air de rien. Si Monastario pensait que Ricardo n'était pas homme à ne pas rendre la monnaie de sa pièce alors il se trompait…

Diego continua de parler avec Toledano sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait arriver, et eut quelques explications. Puis il avait eu le temps d'apprendre d'où venait la rougeur de la joue du Capitán. Par contre il n'eut pas de réponse quant à celle du señor Monastario. La discussion fut arrêtée par un grand bruit d'eau. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la mare de boue dans laquelle barbotaient désormais Monastario et de nouveau Ricardo.

Arturo et Diego se mirent à rire de bon cœur et furent bientôt rejoints par des rires féminins. Surpris, ou presque, les quatre hommes se tournèrent. Salena, Raquel et Angéla venaient d'arriver. Apercevant son mari couvert de boue et grimaçant malgré son sourire, Salena se hâta vers lui

— Mon pauvre mari, ria-t-elle en sortant son mouchoir pour lui essuyer le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

— Prenez garde à ne pas vous salir, dit-il en reculant.

Angéla soupira en regardant son preux chevalier. Oh, oui, il avait fier allure le bougre.

Raquel s'était approchée de son mari. Elle lui en voulait encore de la douleur qu'avait causée sa prétendue mort. Elle remarqua que seul son mari était encore… propre. Le prenant pour parti responsable de l'état vestimentaire de Don Diego et de son ami, elle commit l'impensable. Tout en lui rappelant sa mauvaise farce, elle le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à un petit centimètre de la mare.

— Voyons, ma chérie, dit Toledano en essayant de garder contenance alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos.

Elle savait très bien qu'il allait tenter de la retenir. Aussi, pour éviter d'être entrainé elle aussi, anticipa-t-elle son geste. Elle lui fit de nouveau face. Surpris par ce revirement brusque, Arturo perdit l'équilibre en évitant de la heurter et tomba à son tour dans la mare, créant fou rire autour de lui.

D'abord surpris par cette situation embarrassante, Toledano se mit à rire à son tour.

Ricardo en avait oublié l'illusion qu'il avait eu en voyant son ami avec un masque de boue mais il savait qu'il devait une explication et des excuses à Diego. De plus, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Qu'était-il arrivé à son ami pour qu'il grimace au moindre geste qu'il faisait avec son bras droit ?

Finalement les trois hommes sortirent de la mare et Ricardo se fit la promesse de ne plus vouloir plaisanter avec quiconque, mais allait-il seulement s'y tenir ?

Fin

* * *

_NdA: C'était ma participation au challenge "test d'amitié". Les conditions, choisies par IcyWaters et Inuvik étaient les suivantes : _

_1) Diego et Ricardo enchaînés ensemble._

_2) Diego et Ricardo recouverts de boue_

_3) Diego pris en flagrant délit avec un pistolet en mains_

_4) Ricardo dit : "Zorro va nous sauver"_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


End file.
